Unusual Proposition
by Realta D
Summary: Naruto sent Gaara the wrong letter. Luckily for him, Gaara quite liked the contents. Slash, get-together.


**Author's Note:** So, I've been really busy with university, so I wanted to apologize for not getting out the chapters of my WIPs. They're already halfway written, hopefully I'll have them both up before next weekend.

Meanwhile, have a treat!

* * *

In the three years since Naruto had become a Hokage, he had mastered the art of looking like he was doing something important while he was day dreaming.

He learned very soon that, if he had a moving pen in his hand and made his "I'm deep in thought" face, people assumed he was doing very important paperwork and left him alone. So, he got stacks of sketching paper in his drawer and drew whenever he needed a break but didn't want Sakura or Shikamaru hounding him to get back to work.

But today he was so tired that his technique wasn't really working.

"Seriously, Naruto, if you're going to sleep while writing, just go home already." Sakura snipped.

Naruto knew the situation was dire when Sakura was telling him to go to sleep, instead of slapping him awake and telling him to work. Naruto sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I'm busy. I'm waiting..."

"Whatever you're waiting for, it can wait a little more. You're going to end up doing something stupid if you work while sleep deprived." she snapped.

When she walked up to him, he quickly shuffled the papers on the table so one of the mission reports covered the not-so-innocent sketch of Gaara he had been working on.

He frowned when a fancy paper with his signet caught his attention. His eyes widened when he saw the letter. "Oh, shit, this letter's urgent." He wrote to Gaara, letting him know about problems Konoha ninja had spotted in his borders while in River country. "I swear I sent this to him hours ago!" he groaned.

"Idiot. That's why you can't work while you're half asleep. Give this to me and I'll have it sent." Sakura took the letter from his hands and closed it in an official envelop, writing Gaara's name on the envelop in her neat, round handwriting. "Now, get going." she shooed him.

Naruto huffed. "I'll go in a minute, just let me get this mess organized before I leave."

"I'll be back in ten minutes. If you're not gone, I'm dragging you home by your hair." and she was gone.

Naruto huffed, then grabbed all the sketches he had made today.

Most of them had been of Gaara. He took a moment to study the drawings, then regretfully threw them on the metallic bin and set them on fire. Better not to take the risk of someone finding those sketches.

* * *

"You have an urgent letter from the Hokage." Gaara reached up to take the letter from Kankurou's hand. "I think he was drunk when he addressed it to you."

Indeed, his name was messily written, even taking into account Naruto's usual scrawl.

Frowning, Gaara broke the seal and pulled the letter out. His eyes widened at the sight that greeted him on the sheet of plain, non-official paper, and for a moment, he forgot how to breath.

"Eh? Did one of your fangirls steal his signet?" Kankurou snickered, snapping him out of his shock.

"What?" he peered above the letter, looking at him askance. Naruto's signet was bright red on the bottom of the letter, but he recognized his handwriting too – it was definitely sent by Naruto.

"Turn it around." he motioned to the letter. Instead of turning the letter around and showing his brother the very explicit sketch of Naruto giving Gaara a blow job, he just folded it closed and looked at the back.

His name was written all over the back, covered with little hearts, some fairly simple, others very detailed.

"Definitely a fangirl." Kankurou pointed out with a grin. His brother made to grab the paper, but Gaara quickly got it out of his reach.

"Maybe his new secretary got distracted. I'll let him know about it in the response." he dismissed, quickly folding the "letter" and storing it in his pocket. His brother looked very curious and a little disappointed that he couldn't steal a peek once he left his office.

"Does that letter need a reply? Do you want me to send it away?" Gaara looked down at his hands and it took a great effort for him not to blush as he thought about it. Why would Naruto send him an erotic sketch of them? The answer seemed to be fairly clear.

"Yes. Wait just a moment while I word it in my mind." his brother shrugged and went to look outside the window while he thought.

He took a piece of paper and quickly wrote, _'I accept your proposition. You have talent, but be careful about what you send to my office next time, my secretary opens the letters sometimes. If you want to send me another one, just label the letter 'personal' instead of 'urgent'. ~Gaara'_. He folded it and, keeping to Naruto's game, labeled the envelop urgent before giving it to his brother.

* * *

The following morning, when Naruto got the letter, it took him a very long time to understand what Gaara's short message meant, specially considering the answer to the urgent report he had sent him was also on his desk.

When he finally did understand, he nearly stabbed himself in the eye with his pen in his embarrassment, and swore to himself never again to send off important letters while he was too tired to think.

...At least this time, he had gotten extremely lucky.


End file.
